


Remember Me Always

by 0TheatreGeek0 (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/0TheatreGeek0
Summary: Kurt Hummel belongs to the Schuester Coven, with the other glee club members. Of the members that aren't supernatural, were sworn to secrecy. Kurt longed for the emotional side of finding a mate that the rest of the coven members have. To them, touches are taken for granted but for him, they are the only thing he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

The bright lights of the sun shined through the windows in the Schuester Coven house. Kurt woke up to the sound of his roommate, Mercedes screaming at him.

"Kurt! Wake the hell up white boy!" Kurt's best friend screamed. He practically fell out of bed once he registered the sound.

"What the hell, 'Cedes?" Kurt yelled back, rubbing his eyes from the bright sun.

"Mr. Schue wants all of us all down in the gathering room, ASAP. Now get your ass up, get dressed, and come down." She said before walking out of the room.

Kurt got dressed in a black button down, grey tight jeans, leather combat boots, and grey patterned scarf. He did his hair in a perfect coif and ran down the stairs. Everyone - Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes - looked at him.

"Ok, everyone. Today is going to be the first 'official' day of school for some of you - Puck - and I want to make sure you all are ready." Mr. Schue said. 

"Why does he need to be 'prepared'? We've all got his back." Finn said, his girlfriend - Rachel - snuggled closely to him.

"Yeah, I've got this Mr. Schue." Puck said, flexing his muscles. Tina and Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Mercedes whispered to her best friend.

"I'm just tired of everyone having their mate. You have Sam, Quinn has Puck, Tina has Mike, Rachel has Finn, and even Santana has Brittany." Kurt half yelled back. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the love seat he and Mercedes were sharing.

"Oh, chin up. You'll find him some day, who knows, it could even be at school today." She said back, winking at Kurt.

In the Schuester Coven, there were many different kinds of supernatural beings:

Vampires:

Kurt, Santana, Puck, and Tina

Witches:

Mercedes, and Rachel

Shapeshifters:

Quinn, Brittany, and Finn

"Oh, 'Cedes, what would I do without you," Kurt said, dramatically placing a hand on his heart. "We're going to be late for school."

"Kurt's right, get ready and go to school. I'll see you all there in History and Glee." Mr. Schue said before grabbing his keys.

Everyone shared three cars. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina drove together in the black Navigator. Rachel, Santana, and Brittany took the white Honda Accord. Finn, and Puck grabbed the keys to the blue Ford Fusion.

"Tina, your pick." Mercedes said as she gave the iPod to the raven haired girl. She chose 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears.

"You're obsessed with this song." Kurt said as he drove to the school.

"There's nothing wrong with girl power." Tina defended herself. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt laughed.

All of the cars arrived at the school, each one parked next to the other. Kurt and Mercedes linked arms and they all began walking to the school.

Mercedes froze. A vision:

He pushed him into the empty bathroom and into a cubicle...

'Oh, Jesus," He said when the skinnier boy was picked up and pushed against the wall.

'I love you so much,' The olive skinned boy said against the other's lips. "Literally, so much."

'I love you too." The porcelain boy murmured.

"'Cedes! Mercedes Jones! Are you ok? What's you see?" Quinn was yelling, shaking Mercedes.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, and I didn't see anything." Mercedes said.

"Ok goo-" Mercedes cut Quinn off.

"I heard it. I couldn't get a visual. It was two boys, one Kurt. They were...together, I think." She said, trying to figure out what had happened. Kurt hearing this, stopped dead n his tracks.

"Wait, what? 'Cedes, you saw me...with a boyfriend?" Kurt said, like he was going to cry.

"I think, yeah. He was shorter than you, but more built. I couldn't see the faces, only voices and general ideals of the vision." Mercedes said, still confused.

"Ok, let's get to class before we get anyone killed," Rachel butted in. "We're going to be late, literally."

"Fine." Kurt said, walking to his locker.

Rachel, Tina, Kurt, and Puck all walked to their lockers - on the same isle - and grabbed their books. Kurt and Tina smelled the slightest amount of blood and immediately looked at Puck. His irises black with blood red scleras. Tina groaned and grabbed Kurt by the arm, pulling him to the new vampire.

"Puck, calm down. You. Are. Fine." Tina said, holding Pucks arm tightly. "Kurt, get Mr. Schue. Now." 

"On it," Kurt said before running down the halls, into the History room. "Mr. Schue, it's Puck. We need you, now."

"What happened?" Mr. Schue said as he walked with Kurt. 

"He smelled blood. Tina tried to calm him, but couldn't" Kurt said with a low voice.

"Great, I told your brother to watch him." Mr. Shue said, referring to Finn.

"I don't know, but I'm going to class." Kurt said, walking off.

Kurt walked into his Math class only to be greeted by Quinn, Brittany, and Mike. They all smiled but Mike didn't say hello. He was always nervous about the vampires, except for Tina.

"My Unicorn! How are you?" Brittany said, pulling Kurt into a hug. Even though they saw each other this morning, she was excited to see him.

"Hi Britt, Q. How are you Mike?" Kurt asked, knowing he wouldn't talk first.

"Oh, sorry. I'm good man, you?" Mike said. He always became more confident when someone else spoke first.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kurt said, taking his seat in the back of the room.

Kurt sat in silence for the rest of the class, thinking about what Mercedes saw. He couldn't help but make a mental picture of what he wanted the boy to look like. As he day dreamed, all his heightened senses vanished.

"Mr. Hummel? Kurt?" Mrs. Johns said, "Can you answer the question on the board?"

"J is equal to N, which is equal to 3 times 6. 18, the answer's 18." Kurt said, annoyed by the teacher.

"Thank you, Kurt." The teacher said. Kurt continued to day dream the rest of class.


	2. First Looks

Kurt headed to the lunchroom with Quinn, and Mercedes. As they walked, Rachel and Puck joined them. 

"Oh my god, did you guys see the new kid?" Rachel squealed to Quinn and Mercedes.

"No, why?" Mercedes asked the brunette.

"Because he's is hella cute." Santana said, joining the conversation with Brittany.

"He's a unicorn, too!" Brittany said excitedly. Kurt turned his head in surprise.

"What? He's gay? Like, openly?" Kurt asked, genuinely bewildered. 

"No, but by the way he dresses, it's obvious." Santana said as all the glee kids turned into the lunchroom.

Kurt sat down at the table with Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Rachel.

"Satan, can you please stop talking about the new kid?" Kurt asked, getting annoyed by the Latino. 

"Why, it's not like he can hear us. Or are you just jealous that we know things about him?" Santana smirked.

"It's just really damn annoying. Ok?" Kurt said, placing both hands on the table. His eyes were turning black with anger.

"Ok, ok. Whatever." Santana said, seeing how mad Kurt was, "Oh, hey Trouty Mouth." She called towards Sam.

"Hey, Santana. Hi, Mercedes." Sam said, sitting next to his girlfriend.

Kurt looked over to the doors to see Finn, Mike, and another member of the football team coming into the cafeteria. 

"Hey guys." Finn said. Rachel smiled up at her boyfriend.

Kurt looked up from the table to meet the eyes of an olive skinned boy. He had gorgeous hazel eyes, slicked back hair, tight red jeans, short sleeved black button down, and a red bow tie. Kurt realized he was staring and his mouth was dropped open.

"Kurt?" Tina asked, shaking Kurt's arm slightly.

"Huh? Sorry Tina." Kurt said, blushing. He stole one other glance at the new kid before joining back towards the table's conversation.

"Staring at the new kid, huh? Wanky." Santana said, smirking at the porcelain boy. Kurt blushed an even darker color than he thought possible.

"Shut up Satan." Kurt hissed. He couldn't help but listen to the olive skinned boy's conversation.

'Do you know who that boy is over there?' Blaine asked the girl next to him.

'Kinda, that's Kurt Hummel. He's a part of the glee club of losers.' The girl laughed nasally. 

'That's rude.' Blaine snarled at the girl.

"Kurt, we're gonna be late for rehearsal. Come on!" Tina exclaimed at the porcelain boy. Kurt shook his head out of thought and got up.

"Sorry Tina, I got side tracked." Kurt said, looking back at Blaine. 

"Ooh, somebody's got a little crush on a human." Tina teased, poking Kurt's arm. He hissed playfully and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go ok? I don't need to be embarrassed more." Kurt groaned, grabbing his bag and following behind Tina to he choir room.

Kurt sat in his usual seat in the back corner of the choir room. Mr. Schue walked in to the usual chatter of homework, songs, competition, and solos. All talking ceased when an olive skinned boy walked in behind Mr. Schue.

"Ok, everyone, order. This is Blaine Anderson, our newest member of The New Directions. Blaine go take a seat, now Sectionals." Mr. Schue said, writing 'Youth' on the board, "Youth, this year's theme."

"Mr. Schue, I think Finn and I should do a ballad an-" Rachel was cut off my Santana.

"Uh, I think not Hobbit. I've never gotten a solo and I know a lot of us haven't either. So you need to shut your big damn mouth and give other people a solo." She yelled, going into Spanish.

"Ok Santana, quiet. Rachel, you're not getting a solo." Rachel made an audible gasp. "I think the winners of our duet competition should get the ballad. Sam, Quinn, think you guys can handle it?" Mr. Schue asked the two. They both nodded, "And Santana, I think you should sing the solo for Sectionals." 

"Hell yes, finally. Auntie Snixx will bring the house down." Santana said.

Kurt learned to not expect much in the area of solos. Rachel always got the solos, so he never bothered to even listen. He looked over and noticed that Blaine was sitting right next to him. Kurt blushed when he realized Blaine was looking at his too.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He said over Rachel and Santana's yelling.

"Hi." Kurt reached out and shook Blaine's hand, "Kurt Hummel."

"So, how often does this happen?" Blaine asked, signalling to the arguing.

"Oh, that. This is the most calm competition season it's been. Usually Puck, Sam, Mr. Schue, and Finn have to corner Santana." Kurt said, laughing.

"Ah, and why are you not fighting for a solo?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked confused, "I've seen you guys perform at last year's Regional's. I'm from Dalton Academy."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a minute. He couldn't understand why someone so put together would transfer to a school where pencils are used for weapons. Blaine was at an amazing school with an even better glee club, why join the most under appreciated glee club in Ohio? Kurt didn't know how or why Blaine would join the glee club that was given slushie facials everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filming got cancelled because of the rain today. I just had to break through my writer's block. I was too busy dying from laughter at the Aladdin cast list. I'm playing Omar, Aladdin's friend, a guy. It's just really funny because we casted a lot of girls as guy characters, like a girl's playing Jafar. Anyway, thanks for being patient with my writer's block.


End file.
